This invention relates to bagel holders and slicers. In particular, this invention discloses a one piece molded device which holds a bagel between flexible side members while permitting one to safely and evenly slice a bagel in an expeditious manner.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,322 to Skoko which discloses a cutting frame for holding a bagel to be sliced into two pieces. The guide member in the frame includes a knife slot in a structure, which is dissimilar from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,864 to Ancona discloses a combination slicer and toaster while U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,210 to Nel discloses a bagel slicer having an annular body with a slot for movement of a knife having a handle extending externally of the slot.
Further bagel holders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,389,944; 6,318,222; 6,244,153; 6,202,529; and, 6,186,038.
None of the above patents disclose the particular features which lend patentability to the present invention.